A Lost Love
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Draco remembers. Warnings inside


_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**Warnings: Past Mpreg. Character death. Full of angst and hurt.**_

_**A/N: I have wrote that much fluff and love the need to write some angst was too strong to ignore lol.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

As Draco lay in bed that night he thought back on just what he had achieved and done so far in his life. He saw his twin sons Scorpius and James sat by his side talking quietly but he paid them no mind.

His eyes were glued on the moving photo of him and his husband Harry when they had graduated Hogwarts at eighteen. Fireworks were going off in the background, it was clearly a party but there in the middle was Harry and Draco, Harry with his legs wrapped around Draco's waist who was holding him in place as they kissed. Both of them went back for their last year after the fall of Voldemort and called a truce and got together soon after. Harry had lost most of the Weasley family after they went public as they had hoped for Harry to marry Ginny. It was only Charlie, Bill and George that stood by him.

Molly, Ginny and Ron completely ignored Harry when they saw him but Arthur always nodded and said hello if they passed each other at the ministry. Harry said it was their choice and he was happy as he had Draco but Draco knew inside it killed him.

At the age of nineteen they were married, both tired of fighting in the war they both opted for a career in quidditch and were both surprised when teams had asked for them to join. Always playing against each other at school they decided not to break the habit and went for different teams.

As they were both seekers, whenever they played against each other it was certainly interesting afterwards.

Draco smiled at the memory.

"Are you alright father?"

Draco looked to his left and saw that James had sat forwards. "Fine son." he replied and went back to looking at the moving photo of him and Harry.

James. He was born first and Scorpius four minutes later. Draco laid there and remembered when Harry came home that day and told Draco that he was pregnant. He had the biggest smile on his face for so long he ached. Harry had worried that Draco wouldn't be happy but he soon took that thought from Harry's mind.

The next day Draco had gone into work and told his boss that he was quitting when the season finished and said he would like to come back after the baby is born. His boss had congratulated him and said he would always have a place there when he was ready to return. Little did Draco know that when he played the last match when Harry was four months pregnant that would be the last match he ever played again.

Now Draco no longer worked. Not that they needed to with all of their money, Draco pampered Harry everyday and waited on him hand and foot.

Harry would laugh at his antics but Draco just gave him his cheeky smile and carried on. When they went for the checkup to see what the sex of the baby was, saying they were both thrilled at the fact that were having twins was putting it mildly. They were having twin boys. That night they both stayed up and made love all night to celebrate. They each had picked a name. They were to name their sons James and Scorpius Potter-Malfoy.

One hot night on the fifteenth of August, Harry went into labour two months early and due to complications Draco had to sit outside the room and wait as his sons were born. After a long drawn out hour, Draco was called in to meet his sons. James had weighed just 4lb 6oz and Scorpius 4lb 8oz.

Harry had to stay in hospital along with the twins for so long. On August 17th at 6:55pm due to complications and not having recovered properly, Harry died in Draco's arms in that hospital bed. He was twenty seven years old.

Draco knew he had his sons but he had lost Harry, his friend, his love, his world. Looking back Draco was grateful for the friends that they had to look after his sons as he broke down and couldn't be near them for the first six months of their lives as they were a constant reminder of who he lost that day. But with the help of doctors and close friends Draco started to get better, but he never had anyone else.

Harry was his first and last. He devoted his life to his children, got a job as a professor at Hogwarts when his children attended, left when they did. But even as the years went on there wasn't a night that went by when Draco had cried himself to sleep.

Draco knew he was weak and he was not long for this world. He was eighty two years of age, lying in that big empty bed, Draco closed his eyes and felt himself slipping away. He smiled when he saw Harry standing there holding his arms out. "I love you so much Draco and you have done me and our sons so proud. But it is now time."

James leaned forwards. "Scorp. Dad."

Scorpius looked and leaned forwards with James and saw their father smiling slightly. "What's happening?"

The nurse hurried over and checked his pulse and looked at them both. "He is going."

"But why is he smiling?" Scorpius asked.

Draco answered their question murmuring one word. "Harry."

The twins gasped. "He can see dad."

Draco reached out to Harry with his hand and smiled. "I missed you."

"And I you Draco. It is time. Let go."

James and Scorpius watched closely as their father took his last breath and passed away.

"James today's date. It's fifty five years since dad. The same date."

"Father is no longer suffering now Scorp. He is reunited with dad finally."

Scorpius nodded and with a nod from the twins after they kissed Draco's forehead and said goodbye, the nurse covered Draco over announcing his time of death.

* * *

It was one week later and after at Draco's funeral. Everyone had left the graveyard leaving James and Scorpius staring at their parents graves that were side by side. After placing flowers on both of their graves, side by side the brothers left the graveyard together. Saddened by the fact that they had lost their father but happy as he was now reunited for all time with his friend, his love, his husband, his soul mate.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**I think this will be the first and last time I do something like this.**_

_**To find out about my upcoming stories check out my profile :D**_

_**Review? :D**_


End file.
